


TIS

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Guns, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm also working on a device that prevents bullets from touching the body.  I'm amazed Jack hasn't thought of this before, but then again, he <em>is</em> immortal.  The rest of us are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/gifts).



> with apologies to J.C. Wilsher for lifting part of his dialogue from "Reset"

I've been reading through the Archives. I've discovered that the Time Lords, in particular the Doctor, have developed time locks to freeze events in time. I'm working on a time lock for the Hub. I hope to have it completed before I can officially retire from Torchwood. That way, if something catastrophic happens, Torchwood will be safe, at least until something breaks the time lock. 

While I was working on the time lock, I've been watching _The Wire._ I'm so glad FX is carrying this show. It's very compelling. But the show also emphasizes another problem with bulletproof vests: they don't protect the whole body. Someone can shoot you in the head or in the knee. And if they _do_ shoot at your vest, your bones can break.

So while I'm working on the time lock, I'm also working on a device that prevents bullets from touching the body. It'll work like a time lock and encase the user in a protective bubble for a short period of time. Then, by the time the assailant has spent out their magazines in their guns, the rest of us can apprehend the assailant and do whatever we want to him. I'm amazed Jack hasn't thought of this before, but then again, he _is_ immortal. The rest of us are not. 

Recently we've had a few murders in Cardiff. Jack is calling an old friend from UNIT (sigh, UNIT) to help out with the murders. Maybe I can put this device in action. Hopefully it works. I haven't done any tests on the device proper. But I'm sure it'll work. I wanted to try it out on Owen. Maybe he'll take the device if we need to go out in the field.

Speaking of, the device needs a name. How about "temporary invisible shield," or a TIS device? It's not as catchy as Ianto's names for some of the things in our archives, but it works.

 

Breaking into the Pharm was messier than I thought. 

A lot of people died. Even Martha almost died. People were held at gunpoint. But at least we're okay. It's back to the—

Doctor Copley.

If I recall correctly the last time anyone on our team saw Copley, it was when Owen used the Singularity Scalpel on Martha to save her life. Jack was in the room as well, but he was more concerned with the Singularity Scalpel and Martha to notice Copley slip out. Copley must've gone outside and waited for Martha. Maybe Owen and Jack, but if there's anyone he might have a grudge against, it's Martha. 

"Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away?" Copley says. He's clearly speaking to Martha. He has a gun in his hand, a Heckler & Koch USP. (I was paying a lot of attention when Jack and Suzie taught me how to shoot guns.) 

Owen steps in front of her.

"You've ruined everything I've worked for."

That's a bit harsh. His drug, Reset, killed people by impregnating them with alien mayflies. And all in the name of finding cures for human diseases. He ruined his own plans and he's shirking responsibility.

"Now, let's not be stupid. Okay?"

Gwen's now drawn her gun. Hopefully, if this goes right, she won't use it. 

"We're both rational men, scientists." 

Owen's walking closer to Copley.

"I know you don't want to shoot."

And Copley shoots. I don't know what he's thinking, to be honest. His USP doesn't have the power to blast through Owen _and_ Martha.

The TIS device is in Owen's jacket. It's sensed the bullet that's come out of Copley's gun. A bubble forms around Owen's body. It blocks the bullet from the USP. The TIS device worked! 

Copley's stunned. He drops the USP. Gwen grabs the USP and puts it on safety. Jack and Ianto grab Copley. Copley doesn't move. His face is in shock. 

Poor Martha. She's still shaken up by nearly being killed twice by a madman. Gwen's going to comfort her. That's the type of person Gwen is, after all.

The TIS bubble has now dissipated. I run to Owen. He grabs me. We hug.

"It worked, Owen!" 

"I know, Tosh. You saved my life."

We pause. He brings me closer to his body. We kiss. He has just slid his tongue in my mouth.

 

We waited for the police to arrest Copley. After that, we wrapped things up in the Hub early so Martha and Owen could recover.

I was about to leave the Hub when Owen called me to his station. 

"Tosh, I'd like to talk about what happened. Can you come over to my place tonight?"

I nodded. 

 

I was honestly expecting a chat over beer and pizza while watching some B movie. Maybe we were starting our date a bit early. Instead, we ended up stripping down and in his bed. There, we made love. 

You know how in the movies or in TV shows there's a couple that goes into a fight, right? They barely survive. But after they do, they have sex. That's what happened. Before the Pharm fiasco, he had just asked me out on a date. Instead of going to first base, we ended up on third. Not like I'm complaining. 

 

I wake up in Owen's bed. It's a couple of hours before we need to go to work. We're so fucked.

I know I shouldn't be surprised by this, but he was amazing. 

I decide to wake Owen up. I need to go back to my flat and have a two second shower before work. Maybe Owen can drive me home so I don't have to pick up a bus or a taxi. 

"Wha…what?"

"Owen, it's two hours before we have to go to work."

"Oh, right." 

"Can you take me home?"

"Why can't you tell Jack that we fucked? I'm sure he's forgiving about the whole sex thing."

"I'm pretty sure Jack's not going to tolerate us being late."

Owen sighs. "You're right. Get dressed. I'll take you home in five." He grabs my hand. "Oh, and before you go, I want to thank you again."

"You're welcome, Owen."

"We're still on for that date, right?"

"Oh, of course."

I start planning my first date outfit in my head.


End file.
